The present invention relates to an operating device for foot locking elements, particularly for ski boots.
As is known, in ski boots locking elements are currently employed, which are provided inside the shell, and act on the foot operating, as an example, a foot instep presser, a heel retention element, etc...
Said locking elements are operated by means of a small cable which is tightened, generally, by acting on a knob or similar element, which is positioned in the rear part of the ski boot.
With prior solutions, the currently employed operating elements, in order to allow for the exertion of a small effort, are generally remarkably bulky and furthermore they are positioned in sight on the rear part of the ski boot.
This fact, as well as causing aesthetical problems, has the disadvantage of leaving the operating element in an exposed position so that it may be subjected to blows or similar which could cause damage or accidental operation thereof.